darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film V Session 1
Session Duration Episodes 920-951, 32 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as: ** Chewbacca ** Obi-Wan * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Princess/Leia Amidala * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** General Rieekan ** Commander Tamizander Rey ** Deck Officer Tigran Jamiro ** Lieutenant Alder ** Major Derlin ** Zev Senesca ** 2-1B Summary It's been two years since the end of the last campaign. In that time, Jim and Annie have been in Los Angeles, where Annie's acting career has been going nowhere, although she did set up a computer blog that Sally enjoyed. The remaining players took part in a campaign GMed by Ben (including the Darths&Droids GM as a roleplayer) that ended up rather dark, although Ben insists that wasn't his fault. At the start of this fifth campaign in the Da&Dr universe, Jim and Annie are back for a three week visit, and everyone's determined to squeeze in as many sessions of the campaign as possible while they're still here. Everyone's present for the first session, and is playing the same character they played at the end of the last campaign. Jim is Han Solo, Ben is Chewbacca, Sally is C-3PO, Pete is R2-D2, Annie is Princess, and Corey is Luke. As the GM sets up the start of the campaign, the players learn that since the Rebels blew up the Peace Moon, they've been on the run evacuating several bases with the Imperials suspiciously close on their heels, but have managed to stay hidden on the ice world of Hoth for the past two years. The GM determines with a few dice rolls that as the story opens, Corey is riding a tauntaun while patrolling a sector outside the Rebel base, Jim is riding another tauntaun patrolling a different sector, Sally, Pete, and Annie are in the command centre of the Rebel base, while Ben is in the hangar working on repairs to the Millennium Falcon. Pete's surprised that the GM is starting the campaign by splitting the party. Annie speculates that the GM's using reverse psychology. Corey spots a meteor landing in the distance. He contacts Jim by radio, informing him of the meteor. He tells Jim that he'll investigate and that if Jim doesn't hear from him every 15 minutes to execute Protocol Omega. Corey scans for electromagnetic activity, radiation, unusual radio signals, neutrinos, gravity waves, or tachyons. The GM asks if that's all. Corey adds that he'll also scan for Black Alpha subliminal sub-noise signal layers. A normal, Hoth native animal, the Wampa, ambushes Corey, knocking him down with its claw. The GM determines on a dice roll that Corey is knocked unconscious and that the Wampa drags Corey back to its lair. Jim returns to the Rebel base and meets Ben at the hangar. Ben asks if anything happens. Jim just mentions the meteor, saying it was cool. Corey tells Jim that his player-character separation is both impressive...and hugely frustrating. Jim reaches the command centre just as General Rieekan rudely orders Sally to go get him a Waldorf salad. Rieekan asks Jim if Corey's reported in yet. Jim tells him the last he's heard, Corey was investigating a meteorite. Rieekan complains about how they can't spot approaching ships with all the meteor activity. Jim tells him he'll get Pete on it. Rieekan asks how's a "stupid droid" going to help. Pete takes offense. Jim tells Annie he's going to leave the planet. Annie reminds him that no one's allowed to leave, no exceptions until they find the traitor in their midst. Jim thinks Corey's really gotten to Annie on this subject. Annie points out how the Peace Moon arrived at Yavin right after they arrived. She points out how the Imperials found Thila and Teardrop almost as quickly, and says Corey's right, that that can't be a coincidence. Jim complains how Ben's still putting the Falcon back together after Corey's last paranoid attempt to find a bug. They get into a bitter argument that gets so heated, the GM calls a timeout to ask if they're okay. Annie delightedly explains that she's been taking Jim to improv lessons in LA. Jim says he loves this light-hearted acting stuff because it's such a great break from real roleplaying. He and Annie get back into character and resume their bitter, heated argument. Sally and Pete are walking down a corridor while Sally's looking for ingredients for Rieekan's Waldorf salad. They complain about the lack of respect they get, how the Rebels promise droids that they'll get equal rights once the Empire's overthrown, but keep ordering them around. The GM starts taking notes on this, much to Sally and Pete's delight. Jim returns to the hangar and asks Ben how repairs on the Falcon are going. Ben hints that they're not going well, which Jim fails to get. Sally and Pete also reach the hangar. Sally reports Corey's not back from his tauntaun patrol and that it's nearly nightfall. Jim brushes off Sally's concerns until she says Corey could be dead and nobody would ever know for sure. This galvanizes Jim to go look for Corey and he orders Ben to fire up the Falcon. Ben points out that in the Falcon's current condition, it's liable to self-destruct on takeoff. Jim decides he'll have to take one of those "won-tons" instead. He takes a tauntaun and rides off on it looking for Corey outside. Corey wakes up hanging upside down in the Wampa's lair, his feet stuck to the ceiling with the Wampa's frozen saliva. He tries to break free, but fails. He sees his laser sword lies just out of reach. After some urging from Pete and Sally, and with the Wampa heading towards him, he reluctantly uses Force Pull to cause the laser sword to leap into his hand. He uses the sword to swipe at the ice around his feet, and he drops to the ground. As the Wampa attacks, Corey waves his laser sword as far away from himself as possible, which ends up slicing the Wampa's arm off. This only makes Corey even more fearful of the laser sword. As the Wampa backs away, Corey runs out of the lair and into the harsh blizzard and collapses. Jim is riding his tauntaun into the blizzard and tries to find Corey's tracks. The GM tells him he can't even see the ground. Jim decides he'd better take off his goggles. Back at the base, Pete tells Sally he's leaving as soon as Ben fixes the Falcon. He tells her she can come with him, or, he says sarcastically, maybe she'd like to stay here as base translator, "all that glitz and glamour..." He tries to urge Sally to leave with him, telling her they can bring light back to the Galaxy and make it prosper again. Sally asks what about Annie, Jim, and Corey, their friends and allies in the struggle for droid rights. Pete replies that they're irrevelant. Sally notes he said that wrong, and asks what's up with Pete. He asks her if she'll stick with him. She says that if she doesn't make any progress with the humans, then maybe. Corey gets up, starting to feel delirious from the cold. He tries to make his way through the snow, only to collapse again. Jim decides to dismount his tauntaun and use a scanner to find Corey's tracks. The GM tells him he detects a faint life signal to the east. Jim decides he'll go find whoever that is and ask them if they've seen Corey's tracks. At the hangar, Annie, Ben, Pete, and Sally are all together along with a couple of Rebel officers, Lieutenant Alder and Major Derlin. Alder bets Derlin Alder's lordship of the northwest reaches of the Claburn range that neither Jim nor Corey make it back alive. Derlin tells Alder that's a sucker's bet, but takes it when Alder also throws in his wampa pelt. Annie asks them to volunteer to take a hoverplane to go look for Jim and Corey. Derlin balks at this because Corey pulled apart Derlin's every possession, interrogated Derlin at length on three separate occasions, and printed fliers with Derlin's face and the question, "Is this the traitor?" Annie says that wasn't personal since Corey did that to everyone. Out in the blizzard, the GM tells Corey he hears a voice calling out to him and tells Ben that that's his cue. Ben switches to playing Obi-Wan and appears faintly before Corey. Corey asks if he's a ghost. Ben tells him there's no such thing; that he's actually a cloud of midi-chlorians. Corey says he saw Ben die. Ben explains that he actually was using Force Transcend, a Jedi method to transcend your physical form when you're ready to move on. The body vanishes and the spirit lives on in the midi-chlorians. Vader boasted that Vader found a new power, "Force Disintegrate", but it was actually the older Force Transcend power Vader was misusing without understanding its basic function. Ben warns Corey that he needs to master the Force before it masters him, that uncontrolled the Force can lead to a greater wealth of evil than Corey can possibly imagine. He tells Corey there's one more Jedi master left and that Corey must seek him out to teach Corey to control his powers. Corey asks why Ben can't teach him since he's right here. Ben explains that the natural state of the midi-chlorians is quiescent, and that it requires profound effort to manifest even briefly. Pete interjects that means 1d6 rounds per day. Ben tells Corey the Jedi Master's name is Yoda and that he's probably still on Dagobah. Ben starts to fade away. Corey begs Ben to wait. Ben says he's sorry, but he only rolled a 4. Jim finds Corey in the snow. Corey mumbles that he must find Dagobah. Jim tells Corey that Corey's suffering out here is over now. Corey then mumbles, "More wealth...than you can imagine..." Jim asks, "What? Wealth? I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit." Jim decides he needs to get Corey warmed up. He looks around for firewood. The GM tells him all he can see is the snow, Corey, and his laser sword. Jim eagerly picks up the laser sword and swings it around to warm up the air. The GM tells him he'd better roll. Jim rolls a 3, and the GM announces that Jim just sliced open the belly of his own tauntaun. Jim asks if he can set the snow on fire with the laser sword. The GM tells him no. Jim decides he'll use the snow to set the "won-ton" on fire. The GM tells him it's not going to catch fire due to the tauntuan being full of hot juicy innards. Sally is so grossed out by this, she leaves the RPG room, telling the GM to call her back once this scene is over. Jim decides he and Corey can camp inside the "won-ton" until it freeze-dries and then Jim can set it on fire. The GM calls Sally back into the room, telling her they need her to translate for the next scene, since Zev Senesca, a hoverplane pilot who's flying around the next morning looking for Jim and Corey, only speaks in Space Reverse Polish Notation. He's able to find and contact Jim, which Sally translates. Jim asks Zev if he has any firewood. Pete tells Jim his plans have reached new heights of non compos mentis. Jim thanks Pete. Jim and Corey are taken back to the Rebel base, and Corey is placed in a tube filled with healing fluid. Jim tries to talk Corey into going with him to a "Dagger Bar", but the medical droid 2-1B points out that Corey can't hear him because he's in an induced coma. After Corey recovers, Jim asks him if he knows any good bars. Ben switches back to playing Chewbacca and offers that he and Jim already know an abundance of good bars. Jim tells Ben to "ix-nay on the advice-ay." Annie tells Jim that he's not leaving the base just to get a drink. She points out that the base has it's own ice bar, explaining it's referred to as "The Security Briefing Room". Jim still tries to talk Corey into going off planet for some "real R&R". He tries to coax Annie into letting them go by flirting with her and putting his arm around her. Annie yells at him to get his arm off her. She then tells Corey she's glad he's safe and kisses him on the lips. She announces that Corey's right, there is a traitor and she knows who it is. Corey shushes her because Wedge might be in the room even now. Jim offers Corey a drink. Corey accepts and asks for some blue milk. Annie asks, "Did you say blue milk?" Corey explains that his aunt and uncle used to give it to him and he got kinda use to it, even though he hasn't been able to find any since. Annie comments that her parents used to give her blue milk too, when she was a kid. The GM decides it's late and suggests they do another session Wednesday. Jim agrees since they need to have as many sessions as they can before he and Annie fly out again. The GM says that'll be fine since he'd only prepared material for this one planet anyway.